It (Stephen King)
|origin = Stephen King's IT |occupation = Cosmic spirit of consumption Serial Killer Clown (facade) |skills = |hobby = Terrifying, killing and devouring children. Showing the Deadlights to its victims and making them "float". Playing tricks on its victims. Exacting revenge. Playing mind-games with its enemies. Scarring its enemies and victims for life. |goals = Kill its eternal enemy Maturin the Turtle (indirectly succeeded). Feed on the fears of the children of Derry and then devour them every 27 years to fulfill its hunger. Control and expand its influence over all of Derry to help it devour the town's children (both succeeded until 1985). Kill and devour the Losers Club for defeating it 27 years ago and then return to its usual role of killing and devouring the children of Derry (succeeded with Eddie and Stanley; failed with else). |crimes = Mass murder Mass child murder Malefic Mutilations Child abuse Abductions Psychological torture Animal cruelty Stalking Vandalism Brainwashing |type of villain = Eldritch Abomination}} It (sometimes capitalized as IT), more commonly known as Pennywise, the Dancing Clown, is the titular main antagonist of Stephen King's 1986 coming-of-age horror novel It, as well as its 1990 TV miniseries and its remastered 2017-2019 film duology of the same name. It is a horrific and malevolent cosmic entity that is billions of years old, spawned in the void of the Macroverse, which is also known as the Todash Darkness. An unknown number of centuries or even millenia ago, it came to planet Earth to feed. It lives in the sewers of Derry, awakening every 27 years to prey on the town's children, feeding on their fears and using the writhing bright orange lights that comprised his own life essence called "Deadlights", a dangerous and eldritch form of energy (which is used as a dark magical weapon by another monstrous Stephen King villain known as the Crimson King), to make them "float" before killing and devouring them. This demonic extra-dimensional entity had a form a human could only comprehend as a giant spider, but It would almost always disguise itself as a clown named "Pennywise the Dancing Clown" to attract children so that it could capture and kill them as they were an easier target. It could also morph into any form it wished, generally based on its victim's fears. Due to its shapeshifting abilities, the true identity of the creature is never established. It seems to have no real name, gender or identifiable species, thus the creature is referred to as "It" by it's enemies, although it is part of an obscure race of shapeshifting monsters called by its Gaelic name "Glamours". It encounters a group of Derry children collectively nicknamed the Losers Club in 1956. It attempts to devour them, but they not only survive, but manage to hurt, battle and partially defeat It. The Losers Club grow into adults 27 years later, and return to Derry after forgetting everything to battle It once again and kill It. Portrayals *In the 1990 television film, he was portrayed by Tim Curry, who also played Hexxus in FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Ben Ravencroft in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Big Bayou in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series, Belial in The Legend of Atlantis by Golden Films, Evil Manta in The Little Mermaid animated series, Maestro Forte in Disney's Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Kilokahn in Superhuman Samurai Sybersquad, Drake in The Pebble and the Penguin by MGM, Pretorius in The Mask, The Sorcerer in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja,' 'Dr. Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Picture Horror Show, and Darth Sidious in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is also played by Annette O'Toole (Beverly), Tony Dakota (Georgie), Richard Masur (Stan), Steve Makaj (Ben's Father), Florence Paterson (Kersh) as IT's other forms. *In It: Chapter One, he is portrayed by Bill Skarsgård, while its other forms are played by Javier Botet (Leper), Tatum Lee (Judith), Carter Musselman (Headless Boy), Jackson Robert Scott (Georgie), Tom Heaton (Keene) and Frank C. Turner (Alvin Marsh). **In It: Chapter Two, Skarsgård, Scott, and Botet reprise their respective roles as Pennywise, Georgie, and the Leper, with Botet also playing IT's other guise as the Witch, the monstrous form of an old woman named Mrs. Kersh, which lives in Beverly's old house. IT is also played by Joan Gregson as Mrs. Kersh, and by Owen Teague as Patrick Hockstetter. Personality Pitiless, unreasonable, cowardly and completely heartless sadist, It is a bully at its core. Not only is It a deadly and dangerous predator who enjoys devouring its prey (even and especially children, as they are easier to both trick and frighten), but It enjoys toying and 'bullying' its victims, terrifying them, tormenting them and harassing them before finally slaughtering them as fear 'floods the body and salts the meat', according to It. It also bullies the Loser's Club verbally, namely Bill, mocking his stutter and, on top of that, the loss of his little brother, even using that sadness to take advantage of him. It possesses a psychopathic sense of humor and loves to taunt its victims, taking glee in terrifying them and torturing them. It absolutely delights in its monstrous cruelty and evil acts, making it a cruel monster out for death and fear and not just a predator out for survival as some fans assume. It also has the character of an arrogant narcissist, allying with, caring for and loving absolutely no-one and nothing but itself. It views itself as above Maturin the turtle spirit calling the latter "stupid" and looking down on him for his good-hearted and supportive nature. It, like all evil godlike figures, sees humans as inferior creatures, who exist solely to be toyed with and eaten. It is highly intelligent and is a clever and manipulative trickster, shown whilst in the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown when it is more than capable of acting in a warm and friendly manner to give the prey (most notably Georgie) a false sense of security and manipulating Henry Bowers into murdering his father and the losers. Pennywise is loud, jovial, cheerful, merry, sociable and charming towards children, politely offering them the chance to visit his circus and eat free food. This is the closest thing to kindness in It's soul and it is just a façade to fool it's prey, so it can kill them and devour them. Some versions are so cruel that they have a hard time keeping this facade up. Except that, It doesn't have so much of an ounce of redeeming quality in it. Ironically, despite being a horrifying creature who preys on fear, It is a true coward at heart. When its victims have overcome their fears of it, It can be pounded into a helpless and terrified pulp. Ultimately, it is pathetic and cowardly once his victims actually face it together. It is terrified of starving and dying, as shown in its final moments when it becomes a blubbering wreck. It's greatest weakness is that it underestimates the goodness of humanity, love and friendship, leading to his eventual demise once the Loser's Club join together and fight him together. This is when its cocky arrogance works against it. Even with its powers, the Loser's Club are still able to defeat it when they work together. This also shows that It lacks proper fighting skills as the kids were able to beat it despite lacking experience for the most part. In the 2017-2019 film duology, It is even more depraved than his original incarnation. He not only is a sadistic bully, but he rarely bothers to fake being affable towards anyone, and even when he attempts to appear friendly his underlying creepiness oozes through and he struggles very much to act like a normal human being. He is portrayed more like a carnivorous animal rather than a human. Furthermore, while he is still a coward, the remake ramps up his more insidious side by portraying him as someone who cannot live without tormenting someone else. All of this makes him an arrogant sadist who will do anything to kill or otherwise maim others. When It is about to be defeated by the Losers, he simply and mysteriously tells them that they had all grown up, instead of insulting or snarling them, like he was proud to find worthy opponents. Biography Background No mortal knows, or can know, the true form of It. The final physical form It takes is that of an enormous spider, but this is the closest the human mind can understand. What the children actually see is not It's actual form, but its form in the physical realm. The true form of It's exists in an inter-dimensional realm referred to as "deadlights", existing outside the physical world. Any living being that sees the "deadlights" goes insane almost instantly, or dies. Bill comes dangerously close to seeing the deadlights and the shape behind the shape for a brief moment. He described it as an endless, crawling hairy creature made of orange light. ]] Throughout the book, It is generally referred to as male, even by itself, calling himself "Mr. Bob Gray" and taking a male form as Pennywise the Clown. However, when confronting It's spider form, the characters find out that It is most likely female, due to its final form in the physical realm being that of a giant female spider which was also pregnant. However, his is not It's true form. Just the true form of the creature in the physical realm which is the closest representation of Its true form, as It's true form is genderless. Novel The TV miniseries film lacked many elements of It that the novel included. In the novel, It was an eternal entity that was almost as old as time itself. It was the natural enemy of Maturin (The Turtle), who both existed in the Macroverse. Its awakening was always marked by a great act of violence, and another great act of violence ends Its spree and send It back into hibernation. It committed other crimes not mentioned in the film, such as murdering over 300 settlers some time from 1740 to 1773, as well as a group of lumberjacks between 1876 and 1879. It also took on many more forms than in the film, such as Dracula, a homeless leper, a giant bird, Frankenstein's Monster, leeches, piranhas, the witch from the classic fairytale Hansel and Gretel, Tony Tracker, the statue of Paul Bunyan, the Gill-man, Jimmy Donlin's mother, a giant eye, Dorsey Corcoran's re-animated corpse and the shark from Jaws. It is also responsible for deaths of Alvin Marsh, and Beverly's husband, Tom Rogan, once the later goes looking for her when she goes to Derry. Also, in the novel, he appears to the psychotic school bully Henry Bowers as Vic Criss instead of Belch while manipulating the former gang leader. When It appears to one of the guards at the asylum Henry Bowers is kept at, it takes on the form of an eight-foot-tall Doberman Pinscher, as opposed to a cross between the clown and the shorter different looking Doberman pinscher in the film. In the novel, Pennywise appeared to Ben as the mummy, and to Stan as the rotting corpses, while in the film it was the other way around. Also, in the novel, It was only able to be stopped when Bill performed the Ritual of Chüd. The book also implies that It may be female, given it laid eggs when in its spider form. Another detail left out of the film is that It's spider form is not that of its official true form; it is merely the closest representation of its true form that the human mind can comprehend. Despite being apparently killed by the Losers, there are several hints throughout King's other works that may show that It is still very much alive. It is mentioned in Dreamcatcher, Insomnia, 11/22/63, and appears as a possible hallucination in The Tommyknockers. The 25th Anniversary Cover for the book shows "PENNYWISE LIVES" written in what appears to be blood. 1990s Miniseries It was part of the disasters that occurred every 30 years in the main town of Derry. IT was never against killing children. In fact, it actually preferred to kill children as they were an easier target. That was probably why it chose the form of a clown, a figure that both entertained and terrified many young children. It had razor sharp teeth that it could use to kill people. As the film progressed, a group of children known as the Lucky Seven (also mockingly referred to as the "Losers' Club" by Henry Bowers) banded together to kill Pennywise and end its murderous reign (after it had killed the brother of one of them) and apparently succeed after they tracked it down to its lair. However, Pennywise, being a lesser-aspect of a higher being, was not going to stay dead forever and it swore revenge on the gang for its defeat before it vanished into nothingness. 30 years later, Pennywise kept its promise and came after members of the gang, who were all adults in the present day, to kill them. That prompted the gang to reform and battle Pennywise again in order to kill it yet again and save themselves from its wrath. IT Also manipulates Henry Bowers disguised as Belch and helps him out of the asylum murdering Koontz in the form of the guard's worst fear, Doberman pinscher. At the end of the film after JUST saving Mike from dying due to injuries from Henry Bowers, the gang did manage to defeat Pennywise again, but in that final battle, it took the form of a grotesque spider-like monster that was revealed to be its true form rather than the clown disguise (which it used for most of the film). It was killed when they pulled out its heart. After they killed It, the group left IT's corpse to rot and took Eddie's body and Audra, who IT had kidnapped out of the sewers. The miniseries ends shortly later with Mike recovering and planning to find somewhere other than Derry and the other four enjoying successful lives. 2017 Film Like the novel, It was part of the disasters that occurred every 27 years in the main town of Derry. The movie deals with The Losers as youngsters confronting It. After lots of mayhem and It making Henry murder his father, It was defeated by The Losers before returning to his resting place. 1 month later after their eventual triumph against It, Beverly informs the group of a vision she had while catatonic, where she saw them fighting It as adults. The Losers form a blood oath that if this evil that is It should ever revive, they will return to Derry in 27 years and destroy him once and for all. After the other Losers depart one by one, Beverly tells Bill that she is moving to live with her aunt in Portland, Oregon the following morning. It Chapter Two 27 years after the events of the first film, It resurfaces when a group of homophobic teenagers beat up and toss a gay man named Adrian Mellon off the bridge. He then slaughters Adrian in front of his lover before presumably using his blood to write a message to Mike about its return. As such, It wasted no time in hunting the children of Derry, such as when it uses empathy to lure a young girl named Victoria into getting closer to it under the false assumption that he'd help make the birthmark on her face disappear. To further torment Bill, It sends him a skateboard, explicitly letting him know that it was going to go after the young Dean next. Realizing that Dean was heading to the carnival, he chases after him into the hall of mirrors. Unfortunately, It gets the upper hand and gruesomely kills the young boy in front of him. Horrified to have lost another young boy after Georgie, Bill decides to head to the Neibolt house to personally kill It after Henry wounds Mike and Eddie. After each member of the Losers Club went down their own quests to retrieve artifacts from their pasts to complete the Ritual of Chud, the ritual seems to work when it traps Its deadlights inside of the vase, but it goes awry. A giant version of Pennywise emerges, revealing that the original natives who had performed the ritual were immediately slaughtered by It. This version of It is a combination of its default form Pennywise the Dancing Clown and the Giant Spider as described in the book. It then warps the Losers Club into different nightmarish scenarios, but they inevitably overcome their fears. It traps Richie in its deadlights, forcing Eddie to grab the pole Beverly gave him earlier and attacks Pennywise with it under the belief that it could kill It. Unfortunately, Pennywise impales Eddie with one of its spider-like appendages, swings him around like a ragdoll, and tosses him, leaving him with a large wound in his abdomen. This one-act proves to be its undoing, however, when the Losers Club realize that in order to defeat it, they had to make it believe it was smaller. Despite its insistence that it was the "eater of worlds," the remaining Losers insult the clown repeatedly until It is forced into a smaller, infantile form. It attempts to lash out at Mike but is too weakened. To its horror, Mike reaches into its chest and grabs its beating heart. It tries to grab it to no avail and is left crying like a baby, its final words being "Look at you...you've all grown up!" with weak laughter. The Losers each mutually take ahold of the heart and crush it slowly. It reacts in pain until the heart exploded into a pasty substance, killing it and avenging the deaths of all its victims including Georgie. It falls silent as its body turning to ash. After its death, Richie tries to coerce Eddie's corpse awake, not accepting that he was truly gone til near the film's end after jumping into the lake with his partners. His attempts of taking the body with him fail when Its lair and the Neibolt house start to crumble and collapse in response to it's master's demise. The Losers are forced to leave Eddie's body in It's lair and the Neibolt house collapses on itself, sinking into a hole in the ground. After Richie accepts Eddie's death he writes R and E on this fence shortly later in memory of Eddie. Differences Much like the 1990 miniseries, It is depicted as not having eggs implying that it was the only creature of this calibre to exist (unless the book implied that It asexually reproduces). Also unlike the novel where Derry is nearly destroyed immediately following the supposed death of It, the Neibolt house is the only casualty. It also doesn't enlist Tom Rogan with abducting Bill's wife Audrey as both characters had minimal appearances. IT Also manipulates Henry into murdering his father while speaking through some hostess while he never used someone in the book nor miniseries to make Henry end his dad's life. Also his true form is 3 rotating orbs of concentrate energy rather than anything remotely resembling a mass of orange crawling lights or an arachnid. Although Pennywise takes on the shape of a drider this is not it's true form and instead a form that's best equipped to deal with an attack from multiple opponents. Powers and Abilities Being an interdimensional cosmic being, IT was an extremely powerful entity. Although its true form exists outside of time and space in the Macroverse, the powers demonstrated by its earthly avatar include: *'Psychic Power': IT possesses an insane level of psychic power. It can steal people's souls and entrap them within the Deadlights (IT's true form). It can also create psychic hurricanes capable of destroying entire towns. When battling the Losers, IT created a psychic storm that devastated downtown Derry. *'Mind Control': In addition to its immense psychic power, IT is capable of controlling the mind and actions of a person. It is implied that it controls and influences the mind of every adult in Derry or perhaps even the entire nation, as they are all ignorant of the terrible murders that take place there. *'Possession': IT also has the ability to possess people, this was shown when it possessed Mr. Keene in order to get Eddie to leave Derry. *'Telepathy': IT can read the minds of anyone he chooses to target. It often uses this to learn a victim's fears and exploit this with its shape-shifting ability. It can also implant thoughts and projections into people's minds. *'Physical Illusions': In addition to its telepathy, IT can also create physical illusions, such as balloons floating against the wind, making his face appear on the moon or the smell of popcorn and rotting corpses. It can also use this to cause a person to hallucinate. *'Shapeshifting': IT can transform into any form it pleases, whether it be taking on the form of someone or taking the form of flying leeches. IT often uses this power to take the form a victim fears most. *'Teleportation': IT can also teleport between locations in an instant. However, it has never been seen teleporting outside of the Derry City limits. *'Partial Invisibility': This was clearly stated in several cases, most notably when the adult Beverly encounters Pennywise at the place where she used to live or when the adult Ben Hanscom encounters It in the public library. This suggests that only those who actually believe or have knowledge about It's existence are able to see It, although IT can become fully visible to anybody when it is necessary or wishes to do so. One notable moment was when It helps Henry Bowers to escape from Juniper Hill, one of Henry's cellmates and then the guard also witness It next to Henry. *'Near-Invulnerability': IT is not a true physical entity, so it cannot be killed or harmed by conventional means. The only known way to harm Pennywise is to perform the Ritual of Chud, which involves The Turtle and Gan (two multiverse beings) lending their psychic power to the person performing it. They both lent their power to the Losers numerous times when they faced IT, giving them the power to harm it. Bill likened fighting Pennywise as "fighting smoke". *'Immortality': IT's early avatar has existed on Earth since primordial times and has existed even longer in the Macroverse (a void outside of time and space that surrounds our own universe). The Ritual of Chud is the only known way to kill the earthly avatar. However, it is heavily implied that IT's true form still exists within the Macroverse and is eternal and can never truly be killed. *'Regeneration': IT can also quickly regenerate when it does receive a wound. This was shown when IT instantaneously healed after being shot in the face by Bill and Richie when it chased them down Neibolt Street. *'Dream Invasion': It is also implied that IT can invade dreams, as it tells Eddie that it "will see him in his dreams" when taking the form of the leper at 29 Neibolt Street. *'Insanity Projection': No mortal mind can perceive IT's true form, even Bill when his psychic power was insanely boosted by Gan and The Turtle. Anyone who sees IT's true form is driven instantly insane or drops dead from shock. *'Chlorokineis/Flora-cide': With a touch, IT can instantly cause plants to die. This is shown when Eddie (young and adult) encounters It in its leper form. It must be distinguished from the illusions mentioned earlier as this effect persists long after It's appearance although it does not serve any practical purposes. *'Telekinesis': IT can manipulate inanimate objects making them fall, float around, and behave supernaturally. This includes locking doors and electronic devices. It can also affect human bodies, as demonstrated when it sent Eddie flying against a wall merely with a glance in his direction. *'Superhuman Strength': Although IT is not a physical entity, it is still capable of superhuman attributes. This was shown when IT could tear the heads and limbs off children with extreme ease. *'Superhuman Speed': Bill noted that IT can move at extreme speeds, claiming that it was way faster than an "express train". Limitations/shortcomings: *'Emotional immaturity and impulsiveness': For all his bravado and impressive medley of powers, Pennywise is also rather hedonistic and emotionally immature. He often does whatever appeals to him instantly and never seems to plan ahead or take precautions. He also has a childlike need to cause a commotion and get attention rather than get on with killing his opponents. His arrogance and shortsightedness are ultimately what had led to his undoing. He felt the need to take on all the Losers together to reaffirm his supposed invincibility rather than accept his limitations and pick them off while they were separated. *'Physics': Pennywise has to obey the laws of physics so any shape and texture he adopts must abide by the shape of its form. If he wants to fly, he has to have wings, if he wants to crawl through tight spaces, he has to take on a small form. *'Anger, insults, and his own fear': Aggression, physical violence, and verbal abuse while deprived of fear will cause Pennywise to shrivel and wither into a fetal blob. He will try to flee before he shrinks too much but if cornered, he will become an easy target. Quotes ''IT'' (novel) }} ''Stephen King's IT'' (1990 miniseries) }} ''It: Chapter One'' (2017 film) }} ''It: Chapter Two'' (2019 film) }} Victims *300 settlers *7 "poor" Ritual attempters *Georgie Denbrough *Betty Ripsom *Veronica Grogan *Patrick Hockstetter *Edward Corcoran *Matthew Clements *Esther Sinclair *Belch Huggins *Vic Criss *Bowers Gang *Adrian Mellon *Laurie Anne Winterberger *Victoria Fuller *Dean *John Koontz *Tom Rogan *Eddie Kaspbrak *Frederick Cowan In Other Media ''Family Guy'' In the episode "Island Adventure", a fake movie trailer featured Quagmire hiding in the sewers, dressed as Pennywise and stalking women. The title of the fake movie was "Gigg-IT-y". ''How It Should Have Ended'' (HISHE) It made its HISHE debut in the Villain Pub Halloween special "Penny For Your Fears" in the form of Pennywise, along with other horror icons such as Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Chucky, etc. It's design is based on Pennywise's 2017 incarnation. It also serves as the main antagonist of "How IT Should Have Ended," and as a cameo in "How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended." ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' IT appeared in pony form in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic IDW comic book "The Return of Queen Chrysalis", in one of the doors in Queen Chrysalis' Castle. Fluttershy opened IT's door and IT appeared, and said: "Hey, George!". ''Paradise P.D. In the episode "''Task Force", it was learned that the reason Fitz is so afraid of clowns it's because of a traumatic experience he had when he was a child. The flashback showed Fitz's childhood experience and it emulated the trailer for the 2019 IT movie. ''Uncle Grandpa'' In the episode "Bezt Friends", Pennywise briefly appeared in Uncle Grandpa's closet, while he was looking for Pizza Steve. Pennywise was about to kill him before he closed the door on him again. ''Hazbin Hotel'' Pennywise was featured along with other horror icons in the Halloween sale promotion for Vivziepop's Hazbin Hotel. ''The Polar Express'' When the Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet confronts Hero Boy in the abandoned toy car, a Pennywise puppet can be seen behind him. ''The Simpsons'' To Be Added ''The Late Late Show With James Gordon'' To Be Added ''Saturday Night Live'' To Be Added ''Great News'' To Be Added ''Robot Chicken'' To Be Added Trivia *IT (alongside Randall Flagg) is regarded as the most evil and popular of Stephen King's villains, and an immense icon in horror. In 2006, Wizard Magazine ranked IT the 15th greatest villain of all time. *Ironically, Bill Skarsgård was born in the same year as the original film adaptation (by Tommy Lee Wallace) of IT: 1990, and the time when the 1990 movie was released for the 2017 movie is equal to the time when Pennywise (IT) tends to wake up to cause the capture and murder of its victims (being 27 years). *Its favorite form, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, was designed after real-life clowns , Clarabell, and Ronald McDonald. Ironically, they all are portrayed as heroes whereas Pennywise is a villain. **He has a pale white clown face with funny tufts of red hair on either side of his bald head, a big clown smile painted over his mouth and he usually wears big white gloves, like the kind that the classic Disney character Mickey Mouse always wore. **He always held a bunch of balloons, all colors, like gorgeous ripe fruits in one hand. **He was wearing a baggy silk suit with great big orange button-like pom poms. ** In some depictions/variations of the novel, he wore a bright electric-blue colored tie, flopped down his front where his orange pom poms are, brown leather clown shoes with yellow laces, and on his hands were big white gloves, like the kind both Disney heroes Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck always wore. **In the 1990 TV miniseries, he wears a yellow baggy silk suit (with long arm sleeves colored both dark-cyan and indigo-purple, small dark-blue wrist collars, and ruffle-like bottoms of long leg sleeves having dark-cyan and indigo stripes), a black, seemingly-glittery leather vest with magenta thread piping, a three set of neck ruffles including two white ones and one in the middle that is colored both dark-cyan and indigo, and black leather shoes. **In the 2017 live-action film adaption with 2019 sequel, he wears a gray suit with features including orange-red pompoms on its pointy shoes coming from medieval and Victorian clothing styles. *It's nickname "Pennywise" is an actual word meaning extremely careful about the way one spends, even small amounts of money. *Pennywise/It is partially based on real-life serial killer John Wayne Gacy, nicknamed Pogo the Killer Clown, responsible for the murders of half a dozen young men and boys, who often wore a clown costume to entertain children in hospitals and at birthday parties. *Despite Pennywise being killed at the end of the book, it's implied that IT may still be alive in other books by King, such as Dream Catcher and Hearts in Atlantis. *It makes a cameo in another one of Stephen King's films, The Tommyknockers, where it simply sat and waved. *Pennywise was often seen as the primary reason that many people have a fear of clowns. *Knowing all fears, It's most known form is probably Pennywise the Clown because it represents one of the known common fears, coulrophobia (the fear of clowns). *Though CGI was used in some scenes, Bill Skarsgård was actually able to move his eyes in different directions in some scenes at the behest of Andy Muschietti. At first, it was uncertain if he was able to achieve this effect on his own, yet Skarsgård assures, "I can do that." The purpose of this was to add to an already unsettling and disturbing look to Pennywise. *Some fans consider Pennywise to be somewhat misunderstood instead of evil as it preys on children for survival, suggesting that he only does it to live. However, this is false, as Pennywise bullies and torments his prey instead of just killing them and also views humans and life outside of itself as inferior to it, which proves that Pennywise is evil. Navigation pl:To de:ES (1990) de:Es (2017) Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Titular Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Abusers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Brainwashers Category:Rogues Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thought-Forms Category:Trickster Category:Predator Category:Cowards Category:Psychics Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Genderless Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mascots Category:Brutes Category:Energy Beings Category:Man-Eaters Category:Bogeymen Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Serial Killers Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nameless Category:Parasite Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Paranormal Category:Fighters Category:Deal Makers Category:Vandals Category:Control Freaks Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry